


Two Shades of Tito

by Maxils



Category: Original Work
Genre: dtos and tito are the same person, it will all be explained in time, shut up mee6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: Once upon a time, a dark force rose upon the Oh Boy Yeah gang... a dark force that proved to be relatively harmless, aside from Tito's sanity and causing me to write a fanfic.Based on true events in a Discord server. Only based. Only the beginning.
Relationships: Maxils & Dark, Tito & Maxils





	Two Shades of Tito

**Author's Note:**

> The Oh Boy Yeah gang is my Discord friend group. It consists of 11 people, plus one random person.  
> Also, I'd normally do this with proper story typing techniques, but the first part was me trying to put more to the actual messages. Therefore, there is a notable lack of punctuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deetos joins the server. Maxils freaks out. Tito doesn't. MEE6 is stupid.  
> Maxils' POV this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is gonna be incredibly fucking stupid i just know it  
> i dont know how long this story is going to be

I scrolled through the pages of Discord, not thinking anything of my current day. My aunt? Cousin? My great uncle's daughter. She was listening to her way too loud phone, so I decided to go to Oh Boy Yeah 5. Yep. We've had 5 Oh Boy Yeahs at this point. For those of you wondering, the first four were all group DMs, and the fifth is a server.

The moment I entered, I felt a dark force land upon me.

The first thing I saw said, "Brace yourselves. Dark Tito O'Shroom just joined the server."

The next message? "Who dares to summon me"

"OH SHIT" I yelled. Trying to think up something to say, I decided on, "It was Tito! The one that isn't you!" It took me a few tries to get the second sentence right. I followed it up with, "This one!" and a picture of Tito's PFP.

"Oh fuck not him" Dark Tito O'Shroom spoke with venom in his voice.

"Hell yaaaaaaaa" the original Tito O'Shroom cheered.

"So, Dark, why are you here?" I spoke up, not bothering to type out Dark Tito O'Shroom again.

"Idk i just felt like it," Dark responded.

Relief flooded through my body. So, he wasn't here to kill us. "ok cool" I said in two seperate messages. "Welcome to Oh Boy Yeah."

"I am ok with this" Dark nodded.

"You're never okay with anything" Tito spat.

"Neither are you mf" Dark retorted.

The stupid chat bot that I don't know why anybody added it aka MEE6 interrupted with, "GG @Dark Tito O'Shroom, you just advanced to level 1!" I don't know why I didn't tell it to shut up. I normally do that.

Meanwhile, Tito growled, "Hey! Don't insult my mom!"

"Idc" Dark replied.

I decided to throw an "XD" into the mix, but it went unnoticed.

"She's your mom too technically"

"PPPFFFFT"

That was when I had the brilliant idea to write a fanfiction about this. "I think I'm going to go write a fanfiction now."

"Ok i'm sorry i'll rephrase it then... _fuck you Tito O'Fucking Shroom"_

I threw in a link to a server I was trying to promote. "Before I do... <https://discord.gg/2nuwcun>" I didn't actually leave.

"What is this" Dark asked, though I wasn't sure what about. Probably the server invite I sent.

"Fuck you Deetos" Tito replied.

"What is a Deetos" Dark asked.

"Dark Tito o' Shroom"

"DTOS" I added, knowing what Tito meant.

"Ok so where do the two e s come from" Dark added.

"DEE TOS" I suggested. I followed it up with, "D TOS"

Tito added, "D is spelled like Dee"

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tos" my ADHD ass added.

"Ok so... Ditos" Dark nodded.

I spoke the first thing that I thought of again. "Doritos"

Tito, though, replied with "Ditto" A moment later, he added, "OH WAIT MAKES SENSE"

At first, I was confused, but then I realized what he meant. Still, though, I said, "I'm calling Dark Doritos from now on."

Dark (ignored me. "So i'm a ditto"

"Yes" Tito answered.

"You can't change my mind." I responded, stubborn as all hell like I always am.

"Ah. I feel so important rn" Dark smiled.

I just glossed over the message. "Might want to put my nickname for you in the Notes about me. NOTE: It's Doritos."

"O" Tito answered.

"Why Doritos" Dark asked.

"Because it sounds like Deetos."

"Ditto made sense and is pretty funni tho" Dark retorted.

Tito, meanwhile, got it. "I get it"

"Stfu" Dark spat.

"And I make no sense." I added.

Dark and Tito continued quarreling as I continued explaining. "They didn't ask for your opinion" Dark screeched.

"I also have no job." That remark was because "sense" sounds like "cents."

Of course, the two ignored me. "So why did you give yours" Tito argued.

"Idk idc"

"You sound like Satsuki" Honestly, Dark kind of did sound like the most cynical, suicidal, uncaring memer of the group.

"Ok well you're the one writting shit for me so therefore, YOU sound like sat" Damn, that burn though. _Wait,_ I thought. _They're the same person?_

"True true So wait I'm talking to myself" Tito shrugged.

In the absolute most cheerful tone possible, Dark replied with actual punctuation, "Yup you absolute psychopath."

I just stared in awe. "..."

Dark followed his previous message up with something more rude. "You unsociable piece of Mush."

Tito then made the mistake of saying, "Aw man..."

"SO WE BACK IN THE MINE" I screamed.

Dark sand along. "GOT OUR PICKAXE"

So did Tito. Incorrectly. "SWINGING BY"

Dark didn't notice the mistake, and neither did I because I was busy looking at other servers. "SIDE"

"TO"

"SIDE"

"SIDE"

"SIDE"

"TO"

Dark fucked it up intentionally after that. "Crotch"

"Good job you ruined it" Tito answered. It was at that point that I came back and scrolled through the messages, snorting audibly at the sudden appearance of the word "Crotch."

"tito, you were the one that ruined it you said swinging by it's swinging from" I replied, siding with Dark.

"Idk Idc" Dark spat at Tito.

"Idk Idc" the normal counterpart mocked. He directed the next comment at me. "Technically Me and Ditto did it"

"So is this like my official name now?" Dark asked.

"¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" I shrugged.

Tito shrugged, too. "I mean it's clever"

At the exact same time, the idiot bot celebrated, "GG @eckz mackzullz, you just advanced to level 6!" Again, I didn't notice it. Also, yes. eckz mackzullz is my nickname on the server. A Christmas-themed name and a stupidification of "X-Maxils," which is a pun on X-mas and Maxils, my real username. I should probably change that.

"Dorito just makes no sense." I added.

Much to my surprise (and delight), Dark replied, "I'll stick to doritos for a while Just because i happened to eat some not too long ago"

The bot spoke. AGAIN. "GG @Dark Tito O'Shroom, you just advanced to level 2!"

"Ah" Tito answered. 

Meanwhile, my RSD-approval-needing ass cheered, "Yay! :D"

"W̶͌͋h̶̺a̷̓̽t̶̏͆ ̶̉̊t̸͋͛h̶̋̀e̶̮͆ ̷̔f̸̆̇u̶͊̕c̴̊̽k̸̔̾" Dark spoke. Again, I had no idea what about.

Neither did Tito. "What"

"I̸͗̂ ̷̈́̒ā̶̎m̵̿͠ ̶̔̅t̴̿͝ĩ̷̙ŕ̸̇é̵d̸͋͐ ̵̈́̍a̵̅̑n̷͊̎d̶͒̐ ̸̓͝ĭ̶̓ ̶̓̑r̸̅̄e̵͗͑q̶̌̋ǘ̴͗ȉ̵̛r̴̆̿e̶͛̋ ̶̇̓f̵̄̄o̷͆̑o̵͐͝d̷͋͗" Dark hissed furiously.

"Too bad" Tito replied.

Meanwhile, I was confirming my suspicions. "Wait... If I'm getting this right... You two are the same person?"

"Yes" Tito confirmed. Therefore, if Dark needed to eat, Tito needed to eat.

"F̵̜̿u̶͐̈́c̷̆͋k̷͑͝ ̴͌͝t̵̾͌h̷͆͝i̷̞̽s̷͋̽ ̸͘͠ï̸̛'̷̽̇m̴̌͠ ̷̇̔o̷̓̕ư̸̏t̴̏̈́ ̷̍̍ő̸f̵̏͂ ̵̖̄h̶̘̀ë̸͑r̸̈́̑ē̶̌"

Again, Tito said "Aw man"

Again, I screamed, "SO WE BACK IN THE MINE"

"P̵̛̾i̶͒s̴͑̚s̸̽̚ ̸̊ǒ̴̏f̵̒͘f̷͐̀ ̷̎̎ĩ̶̋'̸̔̆m̷͐̄ ̸́̀ơ̷͂o̴͑̈ö̶́͆ŏ̷̅o̶͗͘o̵̐̈́o̴͠o̴͐͝o̵͂̕o̷̊̒ù̴̀t̷̐̚ - Dark Tito O'Shroom left the lobby -" he said, not leaving the actual server.

Tito, for the third time, said, "Aw man" but followed up with, "I should do like Stories or like Comics with my Shroom characters." He had multiple of those.

I replied with, "yeah probably"

"It'd be fun But Drawing gets frustrating"

Me, agreeing with the situation, replied, "agreeeeeeeed"

That was where the conversation ended. However, it wouldn't be where our story ends. Oh, no. There's so much more to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Here's a guide to the Oh Boy Yeah gang.  
> Satsuki is the probably depressed psychopath. She's suicidal and one of the three girls in the group.  
> Maxils (me) is the ADHD-fucked psychopath. Laughs at pretty much everything, and pissed off quite easily. She also ships everyone she sees and writes fanfiction when she should be doing school work. She may or may not be the youngest person in the group. She doesn't know. Has a cat that constantly gets in her face. Example, right now. Knows Tito's real name, but won't tell it to anyone because promise.  
> Yagmi is Satsuki's alleged sister. She's blonde and doesn't talk much. Nobody knows much about her except probably Satsuki.  
> Tito is the main character in this story and the one that's not on very good terms with most of the group, specifically Aidan and Darragh. Maxils is the only one that really trusts him, and he trusts Maxils. They have a mutual trust. Oh, yeah, and Pedro, but Pedro and Tito know each other IRL so they don't count.  
> Darragh (TheEdgyRocket) is a ginger. Tito and Maxils like to make fun of him, but Maxils does it jokingly. Tito may not just be doing it jokingly. Darragh and Tito are essentially mortal enemies.  
> Aidan (Thehairyblueberry) is the group's big YouTuber. Okay, big is a strong word. More like main YouTuber. He's the one that does videos on a semi-regular basis. He's level-headed...ish. Has a crush on Isabelle. Yes, Isabelle from Animal Crossing. Has three gigs of porn. Some of that is Isabelle.  
> Tito, Darragh and Aidan are the three Dramusketeers because they're where the major bouts of drama have started. Mainly Tito.  
> Tyler (BurntToast). He and Darragh are probably friends.  
> (/0o0)/BOI. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, he talks quite a bit.  
> Pedro. He's Tito's friend IRL. Not much is known about him.  
> Squiddei. Doesn't talk much anymore, but used to have a rivalry concerning someone else's name being similar to his own.  
> The Butter Boy (Butter, for short). Tends to pop in but pop back out shortly after. Not much to say here. Might have to write a fanfic about him and Tyler.  
> Crystal_love is some person Darragh let into the group. She never speaks and she doesn't really count as a memer of the group.


End file.
